The Grievances of Youth
by WhistlerCat
Summary: Sirius Black, is a misfit in so many ways; the metaphorical "white" sheep of the Black family, the wizard of dark origins placed in Gryffindor and finally the only known child in wizarding history to be accepted before the age of 11. Follow Sirius' story through his first year and how he learns that being a misfit is not necessarily a bad thing.
1. Chapter 1

**The Grievances of Youth**

**Chapter One**

The whistle of the train cut through the air, a warning to the passengers that departure was imminent. Sirius Black sat alone in his compartment, the light casting swirling shadows across his skin as it trickled in through the soot encrusted windows. The young Black was lost in thought, wondering what his upcoming year would be like away from his family. He knew he was lucky to be escaping his family this early and going to Hogwarts this year, as he was only eight. For the first time in the school's history, Hogwarts had accepted a pupil early.

Although he was not yet eleven the school had permitted his entry due to the Ministry of Magic deeming him unsafe to continue living without magical training. His father was extremely pleased when he has heard this news. For the first time in Sirius' short life his father had been proud of him and it was something for which he had no control over. Since his letter from Hogwarts had arrived informing him of his early admittance, his parents had crowed to all their relatives that Sirius was at last demonstrating the characteristics of a true pure blood; powerful and that they were subjected to a different set of guidelines from the rest of society.

Sirius was not sure whether to be pleased with his father's new found pride in him. Although he was happy, as any small child would be, that his father had praised him, he was also confused. Until this moment in time, Sirius had been nothing but a disappointment to his parents, something that was frowned upon when mentioned in conversation and looked upon with distaste. This was due to him being an intelligent child; full of questions and full of his own answers. This inquisitorial nature, however, had not gone down well with his parents. Sirius' parents were of "noble prestige", pure bloods through and through and as such did not like being questioned on their ideological beliefs and findings. They viewed him as an unruly child, one that needed to be disciplined. This discipline had been extended from as far as being sent to his room without supper, to a good hard thrashing with his father's best cane. Therefore although Sirius was glad that these punishments were over –for the moment- he was not glad to be used by his father as an example of his philosophies and standards.

Sirius was also worrying over how he should deal with his youth and whether he should let it be known throughout the student body or kept a secret. He did not want to be singled out and revealing his age would do this. However, through family parties and gatherings many of the Slytherin pure-blooded families knew his true age and reveal it anyway.

Before he could come to a conclusion, however, the door to the compartment suddenly swung open and crashed into the wall. Startled out of his thoughts by this unexpected intrusion, Sirius lifted his eyes to the door.

Two boys most likely first years like himself, judging by their appearances, were standing in the door way. The first boy, a mess of dark unkempt hair and crooked glasses spoke.

"Would it be okay if we sat in here? It's just, the other cabins are full and we really don't want to be stuck in the hallway."

Sirius considered the two boys; neither looked to be from his sort of upbringing, the first too wild and carefree and the second too meek and mild (judging by his hunched over stature). These two would be food to test his acting skills on, see if they could tell his true age or if he was significantly younger than them.

"Sure, come on in" he replied.

* * *

James Potter and Remus Lupin had known each other for years, their parents both being involved in the ministry. Although they had never been particularly close, after running into each other on the station platform, they decided to stick together. Having embarked on the train when the whistle had sounded, the two boys shuffled down the carriages looking for an empty space but they were all occupied with rowdy older students. Finally, coming close to the end of the train, they spotted a compartment with only a small boy sitting in it.

Now although Remus had always been small and scrawny for his age due to a certain monthly affliction, this boy was tiny even compared to him. He looked astoundingly short and frighteningly thin for one their age. In Remus' opinion, the boy looked too young to be on the train, so childlike was his appearance. In fact in comparison to James, who was taller than himself by at least a foot, he doubted the boy would come to any further than his chest if measured against him. However, the little boy seemed friendly enough and invited the two to enter.

"What are your names?" He asked. Remus noted the clipped vowel sounds which sounded as he spoke; he must have been of distinguished inheritance.

James ever the confident one to Remus' shy nature, answered, "James Potter and Remus Lupin at your service and yourself?"

"Sirius", came the boy's short retort, if anyone found the lack of a surname odd, it was not voiced.

"So looking forward to your first year at Hogwarts, Sirius? Do you know what to expect? Know what house you want to be sorted into?"

Sirius laughed; a loud throaty bark that reminded Remus of a dog.

"Slow it down their, I don't know if I caught all of that. Okay, I am looking forward to be going to Hogwarts and I think it will be amazing to learn proper magic. I know some of what to expect as I have cousins that go there already. Although being the beastly lot they are they may have been trying to trick me. In fact I think one of them told me it was an initiation right that all the older Slytherin students got to beat up the first years to test their dedication to the school. I'm really hoping that one isn't true. What about you?"

James launched in, "Well, my Mum and Dad have told me some of what to expect, about the sorting hat and that it decides which house you get put in. I'm really hoping that I get sorted into Gryffindor like my Dad was but if not Ravenclaw would be my second choice. Gryffindor sounds great though it's meant to be for the strong and brave, not like that Slytherin house which is full of pretentious…"

"Well, as nice as that thought seemed Potter, I'm sorry I'm going to have to interrupt. Sirius here, is going to have to come with us, his mother did warn him of consorting with filth like you. Come along now Sirius, you don't want me to have to owl your mother of your chosen company, do you?"

The cold voice cut through the friendly chatter of the boys as a tall blond boy entered the compartment, a gaggle of boys and girls crowded around him.

"Resorting to blackmail now are we Malfoy?" growled Sirius. "I see that you felt the need to bring my lovely cousins along with you, hello Bellatrix, Narcissa. Are you not strong enough to deal with a little first year like me on your own, Malfoy?"

Harsh laughter came from a robust black-haired girl, who had a mad look drawn across her features.

"Oh Sirius darling, your mummy just wanted to make sure you didn't stray into danger. Wouldn't want you destroying the noble Black name would we? Come with us and sit where you belong."

A shocked gasp was heard in the cabin, as both Remus and James looked at Sirius in horror.

"Oh, Sirius did you not tell your little friends of your family, did you not inform them of your superiority? Shame, you could have had them begging at your feet. Instead you insist on remaining anonymous. Sirius you should know that a Black does not remain in the shadows for long, we are after all meant for leadership."

"Get out, Bellatrix. I've had enough of listening to that rubbish at home and I certainly do not have to deal with it now. This is my life and it can not be controlled by you or my parents."

"Oh Honey, I would hex you for speaking to me like that on any other occasion but I do not wish for the Black's to show weakness to others even when it's a traitor like you. I'll see you later Sirius, you can not always have the company of others."

With that the intruders swept out of the compartment and down the hall. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to the others. He may be unnaturally talented but that does not mean he can take on educated 5th years, such as his cousins.

However when he turned back he was faced with shocked looks and scorn.

"A Black… you're a Black, ugh…I thought you seemed alright." James muttered.

"I am "alright", thank you very much Potter. Although I may be a Black that doesn't automatically make me evil. I acknowledge that it is my family that is known for judging people by their traits but it seems to be you that is upholding that standard now." Black calmly stated. He stood up and left the compartment, leaving in the opposite direction to his cousins.

* * *

**A.N. Thank you to anyone who reads this, I know it is not the best of work but I'm still trying to get to grips with writing. I hope that anyone who does read this finds it interesting and know that if you do find it so, I am planning on posting the next chapter soon. Sorry for any mistakes anyone notices, if you do find anything wrong it would be really helpful if you left a note in the comments so that I can rectify it. I know that Sirius may seem a little older than his years here, especially as I have made him three years younger than the usual first years age , but I was trying to take into account the lessons his parents would have forced him to take on how to act distinguished around others. Thank you x **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Grievances of Youth**

**Chapter Two**

"You were much too hard on him", Remus muttered to James as they stepped out of the train onto Hogsmeade station.

"Oh shut up," James grumbled.

The two boys had been arguing back and forth ever since Sirius Black had stormed out of the compartment after James' comment.

"It's not like I actually said anything horrible to him. I was shocked, is all. What was I meant to say? It's not my fault he's so sensitive."

Remus scowled, James had been repeating this point ever since their disagreement had started.

"I still think you could have…"

"First years, first years, any first years, come over here."

A booming voice cut through Remus' retort. Both boys whipped around at the unnaturally loud noise.

"WOW, he's enormous. He can not be entirely human; I doubt I could even reach his stomach." James said in awe as the two boys approached the man in question.

After all the first years had crowded around the humongous man, their heads craning to try to catch a glimpse of the giant's face, he introduced himself as Hagrid. He then proceeded to announce that they would have to sail across the lake to reach Hogwarts. Silence followed the man's words as the first years tried to take in what he had said. Suddenly a torrent of questions and accusations poured out of the gathered student's mouths.

"But what if I drown? I can't swim!"

"What? That's ridiculous."

"I heard there's a monster in the lake though, won't that eat us…will I die?"

"CALM DOWN," the man roared. The children immediately fell silent. "The boats are enchanted to sail you there, you don't have to know how to sail or how to swim because the magic will keep you in the boat, unless you try to jump out, which I would not suggest. Now, four to each boat, get over there so you can actually start your magical learning."

Remus and James looked at each other, grinned and ran over to the boats, neither in the slightest scared, both just happy to start their adventure.

After the students had tumbled into the boats, they set of across the dark river. The atmosphere was mystical and radiant; moon light shimmered over the surface, highlighting the movement of the water.

"Do you think that g..g..girl was telling the truth… about the mons..s..ter… do you really think we're s..ss..safe?" A podgy boy in their boat stammered.

"Of course we're safe." James said confidently, "Did you not hear Hagrid, these boats are magical, we'll be fine. Besides even if there is a monster and it attacked us, wouldn't it just be the best story ever!"

The boy, who had at first looked reassured by James' words paled further, looking like he was seconds away from fainting.

"Ignore James," Remus reassured, "he's just messing with you. There is no monster and we will not get attacked. Don't you trust Hagrid and the headmaster; after all they wouldn't send us out here unless it was safe."

"I s..suppose you're r..right. Thanks, I'm Peter," the boy said stretching out his hand.

"Remus, nice to meet you," Remus said as he shook Peter's hand. "Now lets go get sorted."

The boats landed at the shore to the castle, which stood looming over their heads. A dark intimidating building, surging up towards the sky faced them. Remus gulped, soon the moment would come when he would find out if a werewolf could be accepted into Hogwarts or not.

Remus Lupin, was a werewolf, had been since the age of three and at each full moon deeply resented the fact. He was scared; he had been worrying for months about whether he would be allowed into the school. Even after the acceptance letter had arrived, Remus had worried. What if the sorting hat refused to put him in a house? What if Dumbledore changed his mind and kicked him out of the school as soon as he saw him? What if…

Once again Remus was cut off, but this time it was by movement, they were finally going to enter Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Finally his questions would be answered whether for better or for worse.

They were led to a sparsely lit corridor, the torches flickering casting eerie shadows on the walls and students. Remus saw Sirius as he waited, he was standing tall and proud, looking like he was not in the least bit anxious but there were signs of the opposite. Remus had been extremely good at reading people over the years and he could easily see the nervous tics that were concealed from others so well. Sirius' eyes flicked quickly from side to side and when he was worrying his lip slightly as he stood in the corridor.

What could a Black be worried about? Although Remus had scolded James earlier for making rash judgments about Sirius, Remus could not help but do the same. The Black's were an ancient family and as such had been attending Hogwarts for many generations, almost since the start of the school itself and every single member of the Black family had been sorted into Slytherin. Sirius would be with his family, Sirius would be protected here at Hogwarts. Despite the boy having fought with his cousins earlier, Remus did not think that it was anything too significant. After all it was well known throughout the wizarding world that what the Black's valued over everything else was blood, with their own being viewed as the most important.

All at once they were moving again, an extremely tall thin woman with pointed features and a long nose, "Professor Mcgonagall", was leading them as they walked onwards. They entered the great hall.

Words could not describe Remus' amazement and wonder. He marvelled at the candles floating above their head and the sky that was exactly the same as the one he had just left outside with dark clouds shifting lazily overhead. It was fantastic.

The first years were herded into a line, with older years pointing at them and snickering to each other at the mouths that had dropped open from many of the new students when they had seen magnificence of the Great Hall.

The attention however was soon drawn away to the front of the hall where Professor Mcgonagall, had placed a ratty brown hat on a stool.

With everybody's eyes fixed upon the tattered material, it began to sing.

_"I know I am now battered _

_But for almost a thousand years,_

_I have shown people what matters,_

_I have revealed all their dreams._

_Bravery, cunning, loyalty and smarts,_

_Have not always been easy to find,_

_But I will always see them,_

_When I look inside your mind._

_No one so far has stumped me,_

_Do not worry about this,_

_I will always manage to sort you,_

_So do try not to resist._

_Come try me on and find out_

_Where you do belong, _

_Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin,_

_My judgment is never wrong."_

When the hat had finished a smattering of applause sounded in response to its words, before Mcgonagall stood up. She took out a long piece of parchment, which unravelled down to the floor and began to call the names of the students who were waiting to be sorted.

"Avery, Tiberius"

A large boy stumbled forward and tottered up the steps, approaching the sorting hat warily, almost as if he expected it to bite. He was sat down on the rickety stool upon which the hat previously been perched, and the hat was lowered over his eyes.

After moments of deliberation the hat seemed to come to a decision yelling out, "SLYTHERIN"

This time the hall resounded with applause, almost all of which came from the house which had been named. The boy moved over to the table and sat down before the sorting continued.

Remus quickly lost interest and began worrying once more about his own situation until he heard the name "Sirius Black" being called out. A hush fell over the hall with the sounding of the name, before mutterings broke out from the individual table.

Remus felt sorry for the boy as he approached the stage. His short stature and childish looks had been noticed by all the houses and the slytherins in particular seemed to have issues.

"That's the next Black, are we sure we want a dwarf like that in our house" was whispered amongst the green clad students, picked up only by Remus' keen ears. It appeared that although the Black's were respected and worshipped among the pure blood society they were still subjected to the judgement of others, if only in more secretive conditions.

Finally Sirius reached the hat and sat down, this time the hat seemed to fall lower over his thin face.

Silence once again fell in the hall as the hat contemplated. The wait for Sirius was shorter than it had been for others as after only a few seconds the hat called out again…"GRYFFINDOR"

**Thanks again to anyone who is reading and thanks especially to Kammy, your review was lovely to hear and it really helped me to finish editing this chapter and post it. Thank you so much! Sorry this chapter took a while to be posted - longer than I expected- I had not originally intended to write a song for the sorting hat. Obviously I changed my mind and decided to write one, though why I have no clue. Song/poem writing is not my forte as anyone can guess. Hope you find this an enjoyable read and again I will try and post the next chapter as soon as possible! xx :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Grievances of Youth**

**Chapter Three**

Sirius hardly listened to the sorting hat's song. What was the point in it, he just wanted to get his sorting over with. Get sorted into Slytherin and be done with it, he didn't want a lasting reminder of his sorting into the dreaded house. He didn't want to have a long memory of the time when he was sentenced to turn into the thing he hated the most in his life, a mindless egotistical pure-blood like his family. Let his sorting be over with, let him become what he hate as long as it is over quickly.

After what felt like a life time, Sirius' name was called and he stepped up to the sorting hat, he stepped towards his fate. Mcgonagall slipped the hat over his head and he fell into darkness.

He could smell the age of the hat as it covered his face, the musty dampness invading his senses until he felt like he was going to suffocate. Suddenly, a gravely voice rang out in his head. He jolted almost falling of the stool in his surprise.

_"Ooo another Black, I see what a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Oh but you are interesting, quite a mind you have here. Smart, much so but active and distracting, and daring too. Interesting. Oh you are going to become a known name my friend. Yes you are going to become known throughout history. A Black in…. GRYFFINDOR"_

Sirius sat in shock, the hat had decided so quickly, had left no room for interruption for him to argue, for him to say anything. Gryffindor, Gryffindor… he was going to be killed by his family, a dead man but for the first time in his short life, Sirius felt free. He was liberated, he was his own man, and he could make his own decisions, his own mistakes. He was no longer defined by his family. He could just be Sirius, and that was the best feeling of all.

* * *

Premeditated applause erupted from the Slytherin table, however this time it was short lived as they realised what the Sorting hat had actually shouted.

"Gryffindor, this is an outrage wait until my family hears about this! Sort him again, I will not allow a Gryffindor to be my cousin." Bellatrix's shrill shriek permeated the blanket of silence that had settled.

A moment passed before at last another voice broke over the muteness of the crowd.

"Sirius, you may go join your house now," Albus Dumbledore's quiet order rang throughout the hall. Slowly Sirius got up and moved towards the table adorned in red and gold. Although he appeared apprehensive to join the Gryffindors, as he moved over to the table, a small smile appeared on his face.

Whispers and murmurs filled the hall as Sirius walked by, most of them showing their outrage at the situation. Even from the ever loving and friendly people of Hufflepuff came hurtful calls; that this was wrong, Sirius was a black sheep among the proverbial white of the Gryffindor table, that he would destroy Gryffindor's image and name.

When Sirius had finally seated himself and everyone settled down, McGonagall proceeded with the sorting. Most were not paying attention, however, evident by the stares that Sirius could feel directed at his back from the other students and even some teachers. He wondered how his parents would react. He knew they would be angry, furious but would they burst in and demand a resorting the minute they found out or would they wait to punish him until the Christmas break. He couldn't decide which he would prefer them to do, to be humiliated in front of his new peers so early in the term or have to suffer the prolonged period of dread that came when he knew his parents were preparing to make him pay. Both were terrible fates in his opinion each as bad as the other.

Maybe they wouldn't care; they had never shown a love of him, their son, and their heir. Maybe they would simply forget about him, remove his shamefulness from their lives and pretend he never existed. If he was to be honest although this thought hurt him, he realised it was his best option. He had come to the conclusion long ago that his parents did not love him, did not wish him succeed because they wanted him to be happy, they simply wanted him to show a good image of their name and of their pureblood beliefs.

Sirius was ripped out of his morbid thoughts when he heard the name "Remus Lupin" called by Professor McGonagall. He whipped around intent on seeing where this boy would be.

After several minuets of consideration the hat seem to reach a conclusion and screamed out once more, "Gryffindor"

Again Sirius was not sure how he felt about this news. The boy and his friend, Potter, clearly did not like him. They thought he was bad news like most of his new house did. But he had seemed nice. Pleasant, before his cousins had ruined everything as they always did. Hopefully, Sirius thought, hopefully he would be able to make amends for his family's wrongdoings and get back to the amicable atmosphere he had read from the boy previously…. hopefully.

* * *

Remus Lupin stood in shock with every other member of the hall. What had just happened? Had a BLACK really just been sorted into Gryffindor? Gryffindor, the complete opposite of everything the Black's stood for… Gryffindor?

Remus' shock did not abate until his name was called out by Professor McGonagall. As he moved his way up to the sorting hat he had to wonder, if a Black could become a Gryffindor, could a werewolf?

When he reached the stool he quickly sat upon it and waited anxiously for the hat to be put on, closing his eyes in anticipation.

"_hmmm, extraordinary, such interesting people and all to be sorted in one day_," a gravely voice intoned in Remus' ear.

Surprised he lurched on his seat, he hadn't even realise the hat had been put on.

"_Yes, so very interesting… much like the Black boy earlier, clever too but also very invested in the idea that you are trapped by life. Oh dear what has happened to this sorry year group you must both learn to make your own fate, to be unrestricted, to be free. Very courageous too… yes you must also be in….Gryffindor!_"

Remus almost howled in excitement and glee. He was in Hogwarts. He was in Gryffindor!"

* * *

A Black, a Black in his house… in Gryffindor. This can't be true. James was in complete disbelief.

Maybe he had been too quick in his judgement earlier. Maybe Sirius was alright but…he was a Black.

Now James was not a prejudice person by nature but he had heard all about the Blacks from his father and the hate and injustice that followed them around in the ministry and the rest of the wizarding world.

But perhaps this one was different. He had proven it on the train when he had not sided with the rest of his family and stuck up for them, he had proved it now having been sorted into Gryffindor and James thought there was something in his eyes that said to him that Sirius would prove it again soon. Sirius would prove he was different, a man of his own.

James started at the sound of applause echoing once again and realised that Lupin had just got sorted. He watched eagerly as his friend stood up and moved towards, Gryffindor. Yes, his friend would be with him, they would be in Gryffindor together and together they could get to know Black. James was overjoyed, now he just had to wait for his turn to be sorted.

Finally McGonagall called his name and he hurried up to the stool, almost yanking the sorting hat out of the Professor's hands in his eagerness to be sorted.

The hat fell down over his head and a voice rang through his ears, "Oh Potter's apparently you do not change. Brave, loyal, smart and daring. Oh you are the makings of a GRYFFINDOR"

James jumped up and punched the air, he felt like he was on top of the world. He was in Gryffindor.

* * *

**A.N. Again I am so sorry this took so long, my computer had been crashing and I had to get a new one, couldn't figure out how to fix it. I am back up and running now though so hopefully nothing like that will happen again. My next update will probably be late next week, I have to go and do a hike with my school so I will be gone for 3/4 days. Again thank you Kammy for your review and hopefully you will all find this enjoyable. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Grievances of Youth**

**Chapter Four**

Sirius watched as James Potter sat down next to Remus at the Gryffindor table, clapping the other boy on the back as he did so. Great, he thought, now he would have to try to get through to the Potter as well if he wanted to make friends in this foreign house.

Sirius paid little attention to the rest of the sorting, with only a few more names being called until it was over. Finally, as the last first year trundled over to their assorted table, Professor Dumbledore stood up and moved over to a bejewelled podium. Silence fell immediately.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts," his soft voice rang out, full of power despite its hushed tone, "I trust that you all had an enjoyable summer break full of relaxation and rest and are now ready to begin the new school year brimming with enthusiasm and ready to learn. This is also true for those of you who are new to the school. I also hope that you are all prepared to start a new period of life and get involved in the school as you will all be welcomed in with open arms. Regardless of whether you are old students of the school or new I wish you all an enjoyable year, full of learning and happiness and yes, even some mischief and fun.

I also want you to welcome another new addition to the school Professor Fletcher who will be your new professor of defence against the dark arts, I will tell you now that he is looking forward to getting to teach you all and hopes that you will enjoy his teachings and lessons.

One last thing whilst I have you all listening, there has been one other addition to the school this year. A whomping willow tree has been added to the grounds during the summer. I must ask that you do not try to go near it as it is dangerous and will lash out."

At this announcement Sirius noticed that Remus had grimaced and for some odd reason looked almost guilty. What an odd reaction to have, was he somehow involved in the decision to plant the tree. Sirius decided that he was being kept in the dark about something here and he was going to find out what.

"Now, enough from me, I am sure you are all eager to get fed, if your grumbling stomachs are anything to go by, so without further a due let us all feast." Dumbledore stated interrupting Sirius suspicions.

With that the headmaster sat down at the head of the Great Hall. Cheers rang out as the students celebrated their love of the school and it's leader. Sirius noted with interest that even the majority of Slytherins were cheering, with the notable exception of his cousins and their crowd. However his attention was drawn away when the food started appearing.

Sirius watched in awe as delicious looking platters appeared along the full length of the table. They were all brimming over with succulent dishes, it looked like heaven.

Sure, Sirius had seen food simply appear before, the work of house elves he suspected, but he had never seen such vibrant and colourful works of art such as this food looked to him. It was amazing.

As one the students swarmed forward, piling their plates into mountains in their eagerness to try the ambrosial goods.

* * *

"He could definitely afford to eat that much he looks like he hasn't seen a proper day's meal in his entire life,"

Remus sighed as he heard the student's exclamation; used to the judgment of others at his sallow appearance. However, when he looked he saw that the student had made his comment about Remus but rather the small Black sitting at the end of the table.

Remus watched as his fellow scholars greedily loaded their plates to the breaking point with food and glanced over again at the Black and his mountain of food. For once Remus had to agree with this harsh judgment. Again Remus took in the small stature of the young boy but this time he also noticed his hollowed cheeks and thin structure. Sirius looked like he needed more then the now small looking amount of food to fix his bony bearing.

He turned to look at James to see if he had registered the other boys comment and found him staring intently at Sirius too. In fact many of the student body appeared to be focused on the youth, though he couldn't say that they were for the same reasons Nonetheless the boy in question did not seem bothered by his spotlight in fact unless you were paying close attention it looked as if he didn't even notice the stares. Again Remus' werewolf senses betrayed the boy's mask as he could make out the faint grimace that turned down the corners of his lips and the tension of his muscles.

By this point Remus felt decidedly sorry for the little boy and wondered if he should or indeed could help in some way, however unless Remus wanted all the attention suddenly directed at himself he could think of no way to help.

It appeared that James on the other hand had the perfect solution. Remus watched with a mixture of dread and excitement as James pulled out his wand from under his robes. He saw the tiny movement of the wand as a dreadful cacophony of screams suddenly filled the air.

All around him Remus saw people reach for their ears, trying to protect them from the awful sound. Before most of them had managed to complete this task, the wailing stopped as suddenly as it had begun.

James' plan had worked everyone was now caught up in trying to search for the source of the chaos. Out of the corner of his eye Remus saw Sirius smile in James' direction and Remus took a moment to appreciate the observational skills of the small boy, as he pretended to search like the rest of the students.

A soft chuckle sounded and eyes whipped round to face Professor Dumbledore as he stood once again.

"Ahh the chaos has already begun, the school year has now officially started," he chortled. "and with that I think it is time for bed. Prefects please escort the first years to their dorms. I wish you all a good nights sleep and may you all have a wonderful first day tomorrow."

* * *

Sirius once again found himself caught in a crowd of first years traipsing down an unknown corridor.

"Here we are, this is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room and dorms, protected by our own lovely portrait, The Fat Lady. Now, you can only be admitted entry if you say the correct password. This will be changed regularly so do try and stay on top of it, this month the password is "fidem habere." The prefect announced as he stood in front of the portrait.

As soon as he had said the password the door swung open admitting the waiting students who continued their exploration of Hogwarts inside.

"Now this will be your common room, it is a relaxing place as long as you don't bother the older years, so do try to avoid messing around too much." the prefect intoned, continuing his tour, "Now if you would just follow me you will find your dorms with you belongings already there."

As Sirius was led towards a staircase at the side of the room he glanced around. Plush armchairs and couches littered the area, small tables at their sides. It looked warm and snug. Much more cosy and comforting then Sirius' own house. It was so nice and friendly; Sirius could already feel himself filling with joy at the thought of settling down in front of the fire without his parents breathing down his back and making him recite their families motto five times. He had found himself a home.

* * *

**A.N. Thank you for your encouragement Kammy, it is so nice to hear. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I promise you the next chapter will have the boys in their dorms. I am so sorry for this chapter taking a while to be put up and I will try and put the next chapter up later today. Thanks for reading xx **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Grievances of Youth**

**Chapter Five**

Remus looked around the doom room that he had been led to; four beds stood against the walls with two on either side. Trunks had been drawn up beside them which were brushed by the crimson curtains that hung down over the beds. It looked fantastic.

He ran over to the trunks eager to find out which bed would be his before drawing up short just before he reached the first one.

This must be some sort of mistake, he suddenly realised, how could he have room mates? Had Professor Dumbledore gone mad or was this just a horrible miscalculation on some ones behalf, he was a werewolf he couldn't be close to other people. He could accidentally harm them if by some chance he missed getting to his arranged prison on the full moon.

Remus' thoughts were in turmoil and he was starting to panic, he couldn't breathe.

What was he doing here, he could hurt someone in the school even if he had his own dorm. He was putting everyone's lives at risk. He was being so selfish, he should just…

Remus was knocked out of his thoughts by a small hand slowly starting to rub his back and a calming voice whispering in his ear.

"Calm down, come on ease up on that breathing. There you go, you're fine, everything is alright, no need to panic. That's it."

Sirius was murmuring in his ear as he hushed his thoughts and clamped down on the icy knot of panic that had started to build in his stomach.

"Thank you," he chocked out, his breathing finally going back to a semblance of normal.

"It's fine; I know how it feels to have a panic attack. All you need is someone to help bring you out of your thoughts. You all good now?" Sirius asked gently.

"Yeah thanks."

Remus finally opened his eyes and looked towards his saviour. Sirius was standing at his side, looking at him anxiously despite his reassurance. His arm had dropped down and no longer provided the comforting circles across Remus' skin.

Remus looked down at him and was struck by how genuine his expression looked. Remus did not know how he could have forgiven him this quickly for his and James' earlier behaviour.

Speaking of James, where had he gone. Remus swore that he had seen him enter the dorm with him.

"You okay Rem?" Remus whipped around as he heard his companions voice. James was standing on his other side, somehow having gone unnoticed to Remus while he was recovering from his panic.

"Yeah I think so. Thanks for being so good about this guys" Remus said trying to settle the others worry for him not wanting to have to address the topic of what had got him so worked up, "so, are we going to be dorm mates then?"

"It appears so," James answered, slightly hesitant. It appeared that he distrust of the Black family was not entirely put to rest yet.

Sirius moved over to one of the trunks grumbling under his breath, something which sounded like "stupid judgemental Potters". Once again Remus surveyed the dorm, he startled when he noticed a fourth boy was in the room, peaking in from the doorway. It was Peter Pettigrew from the boat trip earlier. Now he was surprised. He had thought that Peter's timid nature would put make him one of the unlikeliest candidates for Gryffindor house.

"Hi." Remus intoned gently, trying not to scare the boy off. He reminded Remus of a small animal, who could bolt at any moment.

"Hello," Peter's soft voice spoke at last. He shuffled slowly into the room, glancing warily around the room as he moved. However Remus noticed that his gave flicked back to the Black now sitting on his bed, more then anyone else.

Remus sighed in his head, this was going to be a difficult dorm to settle, with James already judging Sirius and now Peter being deathly afraid of him.

* * *

Why did he have to be next to Sirius? Now he would have to watch out for him during the night to make sure he didn't try to trick him. Ughh he thought that he had lucked out on the dorms when he found out he was with Remus. Although his feelings about Sirius had become less hostile, he was still not ready to drop his guard against him completely.

James watched Sirius as he made his way over to his bed and sat down.

He looked exhausted.

Small bags had appeared under his eyes and one of Sirius' small hands was slowly rubbing at one of them. He head was falling every so often towards his chin and a large yawn was stretching his face.

James looked at his watch surprised and saw that it was only just approaching eight, he could only feel the edges of sleep in his mind but he was not feeling anywhere close to needing to go to bed. He searched the two other dorm inhabitants faces for signs of fatigue; they looked wide awake too. Maybe the train ride tired Sirius, thought James as he yawned again.

After only a few more minuets Sirius' head hit the pillow with a small thump as he fell sound asleep, fully clothed on top of the blankets.

James got up quietly and made his way over to the Remus and Peter who were both looking at the now sleeping Sirius in surprise.

"Should we just leave him like that?" Remus whispered to James when he reached them.

"I'm not sure, that was what I was going to ask." James replied, "I don't know how he would react."

"I…I.. don't want to…t…to go near h..him. I mm….me..mean what if h..h..he's just faking and w…wait..ing to g..get us w..when we go near?" Peter broke in looking even more frightened if that was at all possible.

"Relax. Relax. No one was asking you to." James said in disdain. Sure James didn't fully trust Sirius but he didn't think the boy would ever really harm him, especially given what he had shown today. In fact James noted with some amusement that Sirius appeared to be shorter than even Peter's below average height and he was definitely smaller. In fact James thought if Peter was to sit on Sirius he would probably be crushed. Why did Peter have to scared of everything so far?

"Well, I think we should at least take his shoes off." Remus said, moving quietly over to the sleeping boy.

James followed prepared to help his friend and defend his actions if Sirius woke up. Remus carefully took a foot in his hand and unlaced it, tugging it gently off. Sirius groaned slightly and shuffled around, curling in towards Remus. They both froze waiting for him to wake up and start yelling but no further movement occurred.

James took the shoe of Remus, it looked small, he flipped it over looking for the size and saw that it was only a size 2 1/2. Wow he knew that Sirius was small but he had outgrown this size when he was around 7. Remus looked surprised too at the size, despite having a small build too.

James dropped the shoe on the floor and then assessed how they would take of the other shoe. Sirius had curled into a ball with his little feet resting near his legs. James reached out and slowly moved Sirius foot out, Remus quickly unlacing the shoe and taking it off the sleeping boy. They both sighed in relief as Sirius didn't stir and prepared to move away. Before they could get far, Sirius moved again, his hand shooting out. It curled into the closest thing to him and pulled it closer, unfortunately the material he held was Remus' shirt sleeve.

* * *

Remus stared in horror at his arm as it was pulled gently towards Sirius.

"What do I do?" He harshly whispered to James hoping that he had some sort of solution.

"Well we could cut off your arm, do you really need two." James whispered back trying to make light of the situation.

"James, I swear I will punch you if you do not help me. I do not want stupid jokes right now."

James was shocked, Remus never spoke like that, usually quite shy and calm.

"All right, all right. Okay, I am going to gently uncurl his fingers and you pull back. Okay?"

James reached out slowly moved Sirius' fingers, noticing how tiny they were as he did so. Remus yanked his hand away and backed away from Sirius quickly towards his own bed. James placing Sirius hand back on the bed followed suit and the two boys were promptly over the other side of the room, sitting on Remus' bed.

"Well that was a great suggestion. Thanks Remus." James said sarcastically once they were both seated.

"Haha, oh well at least we didn't wake him up." Remus replied sheepishly.

The two boys looked over to Sirius to confirm this and were relieved to see that he was still sleeping. Peter snorted from the other side of the room.

"I...I thought he w...wouldn't let you g...g...go for a min..in...uite there."

Remus and James fell silent until suddenly they were both laughing at the ridiculousness of the situatuion. The boys talked for a while longer before drifting of to their own beds and going to sleep themselves.

* * *

**A.N. I posted this chapter the same day as the other as it's for advance because I am going away for two weeks with some family on holiday and so won't be able to post chapters for a while. I am really sorry for this break, and I will post again when I get back. I hope you enjoy this chapter. S****orry if it seems a bit out of character for James to help Sirius here while he is still wary of him but when I loved this situation and just could not leave it out. Thanks for reading and again thanks for the reviews Kammy. Hope you guys like it! xx **


End file.
